


boy that i love (he also loves me?)

by juicymats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first kiss?ish, idk ..its gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: Ouma is asked to meet up with a friend.





	boy that i love (he also loves me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honebami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/gifts).



> for my AMAZING FRIEND FLORIAN!!!!!! SAIOU FLUFFY !!!!!!!! THATS IT!!!!!!! 
> 
> notproofread so zznzzz

The hands on his watch strike two.

The autumn leaves are pushed in the wind, some occasionally even hitting his face.

Ouma trudges through fall weather, wearing a massive coat. It was full of popping colors, bright red and orange to match the mood. To badly contrast the bright coat, light blue leggings adorned with bright pink spots really point out. He looked ridiculous, really. But it was designed to attract attention.

And attention he got.

Students and random passerby alike, dozens of heads turned. Ouma was drinking in all of the attention like a sponge, holding his head high with triumph. He loved the way people look at him, expressions of surprise and disbelief. The way people’s mouths fell wide open, making them all gape like fish. It was wonderful. A feeling he absolutely loved. Being the center of attention.

People were good at giving him the reactions he wanted, yet they were predictable reactions. The fun can only last for so long before it gets boring.

Thankfully, he’s here to meet someone.

Not just any ..someone.

An innocent crush, if you will. Nothing more.

Just a guy he thinks is interesting.

Ouma walks along the designated path until he sees the person he’s meeting with. Saihara stands next to a park bench, fall leaves gathered all around him. He’s next to a giant bright blue clock that really brings it all together. If Ouma had a good camera he’d love to capture the moment right away. The hands on the clock point exactly on the two. On the dot.

Ouma has a fleeting thought of how ridiculously he has fallen, actually arriving on time just for Saihara.

It’s gone in the instant he greets his jumpy friend.

“Hoooow’s the most beautiful person in the world doing?”

“Hmm. Not sure, how _are_ you doing, Ouma-kun?”

And just like that- the confidence is gone. Ouma flushes, bright red like a pathetic tomato, and quickly looks in another direction. Saihara really needs to stop doing that..messes with the heart.

Saihara smiles at him with this gentle smile that’s just too much at the moment. Then, he starts giggling, and it’s way too adorable to be legal. It’s embarrassing, though.

“Don’t laugh at me..!” Ouma pouts, giving his friend a firm look.

Saihara is still laughing for a while, before he finally calms down. He rubs tears out of his eyes, before suddenly grabbing Ouma’s hand.

“Y-You’re rather eager to hold my hand like that…” Ouma teases, but it’s a weak one considering the stutter. Come on, you’re better than this...letting small things like Saihara holding his hand get to his head.

Really pathetic for a supreme leader…

“Yeah..I really am.” Saihara says. He says it in that..low and sincere voice that really makes his face light up. Just a small crush, right. Ouma is so caught up in his internal panic, that he doesn’t really register where his friend is taking him. Saihara had actually asked him yesterday if they could meet up. It was strange, to say the least. Saihara rarely took the lead in these things..Ouma would just drag Saihara around anywhere he pleased. It was.. _surprising._ He couldn’t say no.

But now he wonders, what exactly does his usually soft spoken friend want?

Saihara lets go of his hand when they arrive at a nearby park. A fountain is in the middle, and its pretty breathtaking really. The continuous rushing water is soothing to the ear, and the surrounding lush makes the scene..peaceful. The fall colors of the trees help the stark white of the cement pop out…

His friend seems to be in the same trance he was in. Did he..plan for them to be here?

Saihara shakes his head, and sits down on a nearby bench. He gestures for Ouma to come sit next to him, by tapping the spot beside him.

Ouma just..goes along with it. He skips to the bench, before making a show of dramatics as he sits down. Wildly waving his legs around, before he gets settled. They sit in silence together, taking in the scenery and quiet. They’re in an area that’s secluded by trees, that gives them some privacy while no one else was there. It was usually a spot reserved for….

Oh.

Now Saihara is looking at him.

“Ouma-kun…”

Ouma makes the mistake of turning his head, and staring straight into Saihara’s eyes.

“C..Can I try something?” He asks, suddenly bashful, gluing his eyes to the ground. He’s leaning slightly in Ouma’s direction, and his hand is right on top of Ouma’s.

“Of course….” He replies, but it trails off.

Suddenly, two warm hands cup his cheeks, and feels something soft...right against his lip-

With wide eyes, Ouma watches Saihara. His friend’s (Friend? Is he just that?) eyes are closed, and he can count every last eyelash. He’s getting distracted, though.

Saihara is _actually kissing him._

He’s..he’s new to this. Ouma obviously needs to return it, or something. As his face burns with something much warmer than before, he clumsily returns the kiss.

Saihara actually pulls his entire body this time, and wraps his arms right around Ouma’s neck.

As soon as Saihara parts, Ouma feels like he’s on fire. His..sort of crush kind of friend just kissed him. Out of nowhere. And planned this.

His friend actually..looks nervous.

“Was..was that okay?” Saihara says, looking anywhere but Ouma.

Ouma decides to catch his face, and force Saihara to look at him. He grins, before giggling wildly.

“That was _more_ than okay, silly..and to think you were actually getting smooth there, you almost made me melt!” It’s a friendly jab, and thankfully Saihara looks relieved at it.

With that reassurance, Saihara abandons all hesitation.

“Let’s go on a date. Today. Right now.”

“So eager..! Sure thing, sugar pie!”

“Ugh...don’t use that.”

“Okay, muffin!”

Eventually, Saihara just sinks into laughter. It’s more like laughter of relief, as he leans right into Ouma’s shoulder to get it all out. He leans away to peck Ouma’s cheek, before kissing his face all around. They giggle and snort, whispering to each other, and drink in each other’s company.


End file.
